devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Temen-ni-gru
Most of the requirements in the ritual need refs. The seven sins bit is explained in the official manga, and the gatekeeper, priestess, and Force Edge bits can be sourced to game script.128.211.243.43 05:38, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Arkham: "Soon we will reach the Lair of Judgment. Temen-ni-gru will finally regain its full function and lead us into the Demon World. The world where Sparda's power has been sealed. And the one who will lift the incantation is you, his own son. It must be fate.", Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Arkham: "He is attempting to bring the demon world back to this modern day. A world that Sparda once sealed off.", Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Character — The Temen-ni-gru': "A holy tower constructed by disciples of the demon clan. Originally sealed by Sparda deep underground, Arkham and Vergil have rematerialized it in the present day." * * * * *'Lady': "With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entity off from our human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side." *'Arkham': "Well? Doesn't it excite you? The Temen-ni-gru has revived. The Great One who once ruled this earth as the medium between the Human world, and the Demon world. Isn't it a magnificent view? The greatest minds of their time, those who revered Evil, constructed this glorious edifice. Now after two millenniums of confinement it can at last fulfill the purpose for which it was intended -" / Vergil: "That's... none of my concern. Did he have it?" / Arkham: "Of course. He's taking good care of it. after all, it is the only memento left from the mother you both have lost." *'Vergil': "Looks like we have an uninvited guest." / Arkham: "Is that so?" / Vergil: "A human... A woman." / Arkham: "I'm afraid I should ask the uninvited one to leave. That is what you want. Actually, I happened to be acquainted with that woman. A storm is approaching..." *'Jester': "Thanks for destroying the lock for me, devil boy! And welcome to hell! Please accept my gift. Don't be humble, just take it. After all, we are buddies aren't we...Hahaahahaaha." *'Arkham': "Do you finally have it?" / Vergil: "Yes. Now the spell Sparda cast will be broken." *'Arkham': "People once cried out in fear of this tower. Temen-ni-gru, a foundation that brought out fear. Fear. Yes, fear. Can't you feel it? The rage and agonies of people. Those who are confined here... with their desires of evil being unfulfilled... It was all because Sparda slammed the door to the Demon World in their faces." Arkham: "Soon we will reach the lair of judgment. Temen-ni-gru will finally regain its full function and lead us into the Demon World. The world where Sparda's power has been sealed. And the one who will lift the incantation is you, his own son. It must be fate." Also, I forgot to mention that Arkham opens several doors for Vergil. Jester: "Don't act so rashly, my boy. I got a doozy of a story for you, but, if you snuff out my voice like that, I won't be able to tell it now, will I? Woah, I thought I was a goner for sure. Oops! You saw it too, didn't you? The huge tower jutting out of the ground? That thick shaft that causes women to shudder is actually a tunnel linking the demonic domain to the human world. And of course, your brother Vergil is the one who controls it by using your mommy's amulet." / Dante: "Amulet?" / Jester: "He's headed to the control room in the basement. If you don't hop down there quick like a bunny, he'll open the gate to hell. Isn't that a scary thought?" *'Vergil': "Why isn't this working?! is there something missing? Must more blood be shed?" / Dante: "You seem to be in a bad mood." / Vergil: "Dante." / Dante: "So my mother's amulet is the key that unlocks the door to the Demon World. Good Plan, Pop." / Vergil: "Just the opposite actually...Originally it was the key to the Demon World but was given to humans as a gift." / Dante: "It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. More importantly I've came all this way. I'm sure you have time for one more game, right?" / Vergil: "Why not? After all we share the same blood. I'll just use more of yours to undo daddy's little spell." / Dante: "So you want a piece of me, literally. Okay, bro. Come and get it, if you can!" *'Dante': "Sorry but this is no place for a little girl. So beat it." / Lady: "Shut up! You forced him into this!" / Vergil: "Is that what you think? Foolish girl." / Jester: "Bravo! Bravo! I never dreamed that things would go so smoothly. Well done everyone, well done!" / Dante: "You!" / Jester: "Don't be a bad girl, Mary. Or you can expect a spanking from daddy later. Jester's gonna spank your butt. Spank you on the butt." / Vergil: "Insane buffoon! I don't know where you came from but you don't belong here. Now leave!" / Jester: "Zowie, that was close. But you've taken quite a trouncing today, haven't you Vergil? You could have chopped me into confetti by now if you're in your tip-top condition." / Vergil: "Damn you!" / Jester: "You have lost..." / Arkham: "Because you've underestimated humans." / Lady: "What's going on?" / Arkham: "Good girl. Pure and Innocent... just like your mother." / Lady: "You bastard!" / Jester: "It's time for your spanking, my dear!" / Arkham: "You want to know why the spell didn't break, hmm Vergil? You have two amulets, and Sparda's blood. You've got everything you needed to unleash the evil..." / Dante: "I told you before I don't like anybody with a bigger mouth than mine." / Jester: "You are wounded and weak, even I can do... THIS to you!" / Arkham: Two amulets... a set of Sparda's blood. Now I need one more key. He sacrificed two things to suppress the tremendous force of this tower: His own Devil's blood, and a mortal priestess. I needed you, in whose body flows the same blood as the sacrificed woman. His spell cannot be undone without your blood!" / Jester: It is quite a ride, you know. If any of you had died, our little plan would have gone to waste! Therefore, my job was to get you to battle each other in order to weaken you. But at the same time, I needed to guide you here and make sure you were kept alive. I even went so far as dressing like a complete idiot! It's time for bed, Mary. You can go to visit your dear mother..." / Lady: "Try me!" / Vergil: "It is time for the clown to bow out, Arkham." / Dante: "Dude, the show's over!" / Arkham: "Impressive. I expected nothing less from the devil's descendants. But aren't you forgetting something, Vergil? The spell is broken. What do you think will happen next? Let's welcome chaos. Just sit and wait... Wait for the birth of a new god! I shall take over the power of Sparda!" *'Arkham': He plucks the threads that make us dance, finger and toe. We surrender, in joy, to the lowest of the foul and rank; we submerge through darkness, rancid filth. Hour by hour, we move downward, ever closer to Hell, in a slow, steady gait. Now, let the world resonate! Sloth! Gluttony! Greed! Envy! Lust! Wrath! And pride! A bell of chaos that tolls human desires! After two thousand long years, the once sealed gate to the demonic world will open! Destruction! Carnage and Despair! Let your instincts drive you! Entrap this world in fear! As its very name Temen-ni-gru strikes terror into the heart of mankind. Then I will become the ultimate ruler of this wasteland engulfed with pandemonium. The demonic power that Sparda once imprisoned... will be mine! *'Dante': "This whole business started with my father sealing the entrance between the two worlds. And now, my brother is trying to break that spell and turn everything into demonville. This is my family matter." Unrelated, need for another page *'Dante': "I know why you're here. You're here to ask me some questions. But too bad, I've already answered them myself. I don't need you anymore. Come on, poser." / Dante: "...thought I lost my shadow for a second." *'Arkham': "Welcome. What do you think after looking at your father's image?" / Dante: "It's like staring at a backed up toilet. Why do you always stick your nose into other family's business? Come on dude, don't you have any hobbies? / Arkham: "You can still talk big after seeing THIS? I feel it...the power...I feel the devil's power overflowing in my body, the power of SPARDA!" / Dante: "Dude, my father wasn't so hideous. Can't you tell by looking at me? Anyway that shape suits you better. Let's begin the main event!" *'Arkham': "No use! Regardless of how strong you are, you are nothing but a half breed. You cannot defeat a pure demon, the real Sparda! Who's this? Damn you!" / Vergil: "I've come to retrieve my power. You can't handle it. / Dante: "Look at you, making a big dramatic entrance and stealing my spotlight." / Vergil: "Well... You don't possible believe that he deserves to be our main event now do you?" / Dante: "Now that you've mentioned it, you're right." / Arkham: "Do you feel you can defeat me? Defeat the power of your father? The great Sparda?" / Vergil: "You should come to realize you cannot control the power of Sparda." / Dante: "You're wasting your time, buddy. I think he needs to learn the hard way." *'Vergil': "I will try it your way for once." / Dante: "Remember what we used to say?" / Arkham: "DON'T DO IT!" / Dante & Vergil: "JACKPOT!" / Arkham: "I have the true power of Sparda!" / Vergil: "Not very classy for someone's dying words." *'Arkham': "Why... How could I... I shall become a god...! No one here could stop me...!" / Lady: "What a surprise... here I was, looking for you, and lo and behold, you come to me." / Arkham: "Mary..." / Lady: "Don't ever call me that again. My mother was the only one who could say my name." / Arkham: "Wait! Please... do you really want to shoot me? Can you shoot me? Your own father? WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG? Even heroic Sparda sacrifices the woman so that he could become a legend... I wish to be a GOD! And I sacrificed one miserable human being for that reason. That is all... was that really so awful?...I have unfinished business to take care of. Help me Mary." / Lady: "Mary died a long time ago. My name, is Lady. Goodbye, father." / Arkham: "No -" / Lady: "...hahahaha, and I thought I wasn't gonna cry..." References Areas Residential Area Beforemath *Dante's Office *Dante's Office: Front *66 Slum Avenue (Hell Vanguard) *Bullseye (Shotgun) *Love Planet *13th Avenue Aftermath *Love Planet *13th Avenue: Aftermath *Bullseye *66 Slum Avenue *Dante's Office: Front Temen-ni-gru Beforemath 1F *Ice Guardian's Chamber (Cerberus) *Chamber of Echoes *Entranceway *Living Statue Room *Silence Statuary *Chamber of Sins *Cursed Skull Chamber 2F *Chamber of Echoes *Astral Chamber *Giantwalker Chamber (Gigapede, Jester) *Endless Infernum *Surge of Fortunas *Heavenrise Chamber *The Divine Library Aftermath 1F *Spiral Corridor *Underground Arena 2F *Upper Subterran Garden *Provisions Storeroom *Devilsprout Lift *Forbidden Land: Front *Marble Throughway *Gears of Madness *Altar of Evil Pathway *Rounded Pathway *Provisions Storeroom *Top Subterria Lock *Rounded Pathway *Spiral Corridor Central Temen-ni-gru Beforemath *Azure Garden *Firestorm Chamber (Agni & Rudra) *Mute Goddess' Chamber (Artemis) *Chamber of 3 Trials *Trial of the Warrior *Trial of Skill *Trial of Wisdom *The Dark Corridor *Heavenrise Chamber Aftermath 1F *Sun & Moon Chamber *Entranceway *Living Statue Room *Waking Sun Chamber *Chamber of Sins *Cursed Skull Chamber *Ice Guardian's Chamber 2F *Surge of Fortunas *Endless Infernum *Giantwalker Chamber *Incandescent Space *The Divine Library (Lady) *High-fly Zone Upper Temen-ni-gru Beforemath *Heavenrise Chamber *Pitch-black Void *Skull Spire *Tranquil Souls Room *Lift Room *Moonlight Mile Aftermath 1F *High-fly Zone *The Dark Corridor *God-cube Chamber *Trial of the Warrior 2F *God-cube Chamber *Firestorm Chamber *Azure Garden 3F *God-cube Chamber *Tri-sealed Antechamber *Trial of Wisdom *Trial of Skill 4F *Pitch-black Void *Skull Spire *Moonlight Mile Temen-ni-gru Apex Beforemath *Peak of Darkness (Vergil 1) Aftermath *Apparition Incarnate (Doppelganger) *Dark-pact Chamber Forbidden Land Beforemath 1F *Forbidden Land: Front *The Rotating Bridge *Provisions Storeroom *Subterranean Garden *Subground Water Vein *Rounded Pathway *Subterranean Lake (Spiral) *Rounded Pathway *Provisions Storeroom *Limestone Cavern *Sunken Opera House (Nevan) *Marble Throughway *Gears of Madness *Altar of Evil Pathway *Altar of Evil *Temperance Wagon *Temperance Wagon *Temperance Wagon *Torture Chamber (Beowulf) *Spiral Corridor 2F *Spiral Corridor *Underground Arena (Geryon) *Effervescent Corridor *Spiral Staircase 3F *Spiral Staircase *Lux-luminous Corridor *Vestibule *Obsidian Path *Lair of Judgment Aftermath 1F *Subterranean Lake *Limestone Cave *Sunken Opera House *Top Obsidian Path *Vestibule *Altar of Evil *Temperance Wagon *Temperance Wagon *Temperance Wagon *Hell's Highway *Subterran Garden *Subground Water Vein 3F *Lair of Judgment Ruins *Underwater Elevator Leviathan Inner Core *Leviathan's Stomach *Leviathan's Intestines *Leviathan's Heartcore *Leviathan's Intestines *Leviathan's Intestines *Leviathan's Retina *Leviathan's Intestines *Leviathan's Intestines Netherworld *Unsacred Hellgate (Vergil 3) *Damned Chess Board (Damned King) *Road to Despair *Lost Souls Nirvana *Room of Fallen Ones *Nirvana of Illusions *Infinity Nirvana *End of the Line *Forbidden Nirvana (Arkham) Trivia? There's a book by Sherrilyn Kenyon called Devil May Cry that involves Sumerian demons and gods, notably Nanna/Sin. Should I add this as Trivia? ^,...,^ 19:38, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Images Chaos What just happens to images that I added is pure chaos. They are too big and I think placing them near stated locations is useless and turns entire page into a mess. I think adding a gallery is much safer. Landekar (talk) 07:51, June 21, 2017 (UTC)